Portions of a back and other parts of a body of an individual may be difficult for the individual to manually reach. Therefore, the application of lotion to these portions of the individual is relatively difficult. It has been suggested that a device may be utilized to assist in the application of lotion to an individual. Patents disclosing devices for applying lotion include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,564,851; 6,017,162; 6,244,776; 6,247,862; and 6,261,014.